


Imagine Me and You

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Sex Pollen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short ficsbits featuring Kate/Melissa and every trope ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlphallacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlphallacies/gifts).



> Written for owlphallacies who asked for Melissa/Kate

Fake dating

"Hi." 

Melissa looks up and sees a woman standing slightly too close to her sporting a pair of frightened, unhappy eyes above a big, beautiful smile. "Um," she glances down at her plate of half eaten scone and then up at those unhappy eyes. "Hi?"

The woman laughs, a loud, unwarranted bray, and tosses her head back, flipping her hair, before resting a hand on Melissa's shoulder and leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Look, I don't you and you don't know me, but it would save me a world of trouble you just play along." She pulls back, a coy look on her face, but those eyes. Damn it. Those eyes. 

Melissa swallows nervously, but nods. "Sure," she says. "I'm, um, my name is Melissa. I'm a nurse. I've got," her eyes flick to the clock on the coffee shop wall, "thirty-five minutes left of lunch, then you're on your own."

"I'm Kate," the woman says as she slips into the chair across the table from Melissa. "And for the next thirty-five minutes I'm gonna make you so happy you're mine."

Bodyswap 

Melissa is the pragmatic sort, always has been, always will be. But this... This is not something she can be pragmatic about. Because this isn't a shitty boyfriend turned shitty husband who can't keep a job or do a single dish. This is not an overly friendly boy who is so polite and has a good heart but gets distracted just as easily as his father did and is probably not going to turn out bad, but doesn't really have a decent male role model and is growing up so fast. Too damn fast. Or a near thankless job that pays the bills, it does, but takes up so much of her time and her energy and leaves her feeling decades older than she really is. 

This is... 

This is... 

Bleached blonde hair and brown roots, a rack she couldn't afford to buy, a belly flatter and more toned than anything she's ever had, even before Scott, and an ass... an ass she can't stop staring at.

Melissa licks lips much fuller than her own and raises perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"What. The. Fuck." 

Sexpollen/fuck or die/aliens made them do it

This isn't supposed to be happening, damn it. This is not according to plan. No way, no how. "Fuck," Kate bites out, hands curving up over the breasts of the poor sucker caught in this with her. "Fuck."

"I'm trying to," the woman spits back, arching up into Kate's touch as she simultaneously tries to shimmy out of her scrubs. "Jesus, can't you tell that I'm trying to."

Kate doesn't reply-- what is there to say anyway?-- and rubs her thumbs over the hardened nubs of the woman's nipples.

Dark!fic

"Please," Melissa sobs, twisting away. "Please, it hurts."

"Oh, baby girl, you know I will stop whenever you want. You just say the word." Kate runs the tip of the knife up Melissa's torso, pressing just enough to leave a thin line of red in its wake. "Come on, sweet thing, tell me you can't take it any more. Tell me it's too much and I'll stop. I promise I will." Her eyes flick over to the cages as she smiles. "Of course, then I'll have to find someone else to play with, but you wouldn't hurt any more, would you?" She drags the knife down again, slicing deeper over line she made before.

Melissa bites at her lips to keep from screaming, but some sound must of seeped through because there's a loud clatter from the cages and Scott's broken, raspy voice whimpering out, "Leave her alone."

Kate laughs, loud and bright and happy. "Oh, puppy. So eager to play again. But you're going to have to wait your turn, Mommy's not done."

Secret kinks

"That's it?" Melissa all but laughs with incredulity. 

"Shut up," Kate snaps back, her face doing that cold, distant thing that Melissa hates and Melissa winces because damn it. 

"Sorry." She scoots closer to Kate on the bed, wrapping her arms around Kate's middle and tucking her chin over Kate's shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just, I mean, Kate. You're you. And..." Melissa trails off, not knowing how to finish that without sounding like even more of an insensitive asshole. 

"And what?" Kate challenges. "I'm supposed to be into kinks and chains and shit just because I'm a bad ass bitch?"

"No, of course not. I just," Melissa snuggles closer. "I mean, you sent me this text about how we needed to talk about something missing from our sex life and I get really worked up about it and thought you were going to tell me that you hated having sex with me or wanted to, I don't know, chain me up in a basement and torture me or something and then you say that you want me cuddle you more and call you my princess and tell you how pretty you are and I was just so relieved. I didn't mean to offend you. I swear."

Kate lets out a huff, but it's an indulgent one and Melissa knows she's been forgiven.

Their first kiss

"Do you want me?" Kate teases the first time she catches Melissa staring at her, eyes and voice mocking. 

"Fuck off, Argent," Melissa snaps back, even as she feels herself blush.

*

"I know you want me," Kate whispers, body pressed tight against Melissa's, pinning her to the locker room wall. She rocks her hips, rubbing against Melissa in ways that make her melt inside. "It's okay, baby, I want it too."

But she doesn't mean it. Of course she doesn't mean it. She's _Kate Argent_ , who has been seducing boys just to mock them for it later since she was thirteen years old, so Melissa just sneers at her before jabbing her fingers hard under Kate's ribs. 

"Fucking cunt!" Kate shouts, her eyes going all crazy, even as she lets Melissa shove her off. "I'm going to kill you!" 

"Whatever," Melissa says as she rolls her eyes and walks away.

*

"Why don't you want me?" Kate asks, her voice soft, almost hesitant.

Melissa doesn't answer, just stares at the book in front of her, though the words stopped making sense the second Kate walked into the library.

Kate huffs out a bitter laugh. "Come on, Melissa, at least look at me when I'm talking to you."

Melissa chews on her lower lip, stomach roiling, but manages to keep her eyes resolutely on the page.

"Fine," Kate pushes off up from her chair too fast and it falls to ground, a loud clatter in the quiet of the room. 

Melissa does look up at that, but it doesn't matter because Kate's no longer around.

*

"Do you want me?" Melissa asks, her lips curving up into a smile as she leans into Kate's space, happy to see the other woman startle. 

"Jesus Christ, who even asks that?" Kate snaps, her voice like a whip, though there's something hopeful in her eyes. 

"You do," Melissa replies with a shrug. "Or at least you did. It was the first thing you ever said to me, back in high school."

"I was a bitch back in high school," Kate says with a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm not surprised you didn't."

Melissa lifts a shoulder and gives her an appreciative look. "Oh, but I did."

Kate gives her a blank look. "Huh?"

"Want you," Melissa clarifies. "Something fierce. Still do, ten years on, it seems. So only question that remains is what you're going to do about it." 

Kate doesn't say anything, but then, she doesn't have to. Not with the hot, eager look in her eyes and the way her tongue flicks out to lick out her lips. 

"You're gonna kiss me now," Melissa tells her. 

And Kate does. Oh _god_. Kate does.

Meeting the parents

"He's going to hate you," Kate says, because she's always been a bite the bullet sort of girl. "He's a bitter, unhappy old homophobe who would cut me out of his life entirely if my mom would let him. But that's alright, because I'd cut him out of my life if I could too. Sadistic fucker. So, yeah. He'll hate you. Call you a cuntlicker and ask you if you know you're going to hell."

"Sounds lovely," Melissa says, her voice as dry as the desert, but she's smiling and her hand is still clenching Kate's tight. "Can't wait to meet 'em." Her eyes twinkle as she pushes up on her toes, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Kate's mouth, before leaning forward and knocking on Kate's parents front door. 

Moving in together

"No. Absolutely not." Melissa crosses her arms over her chest. 

Kate scowls right back at her, crossing her own arms in response. "Why the fuck not?" 

Melissa's lips narrow and so do her eyes. "You know exactly why not, Katherine."

"No, actually, I don't, Mel," Kate shoots back, fingers digging harshly into the meat of her biceps because they're supposed to be celebrating right now, damn it. They are moving in together. _Finally._ After five years of dating and two years of practically cohabiting, they are moving in together. But instead of it being a happy moment, they're having a fight. 

Of course they are. Of course this is how this is going to play out. Kate almost wants to scream because of fucking course. 

And she's so damn upset right now, she just knows she's going to lose her temper and say something she doesn't mean and Melissa will go all icy and horrible and Kate will probably storm out and when she gets back all of Melissa's boxes will be gone and fuck. 

_Fuck._

Kate swallows, hard, feeling like she's about to fucking cry because this is how it ends. Right here, right now, with a bunch of stupid packing peanuts and half unwrapped dishes by her feet. This is where Melissa finally realizes what a colossal screw up Kate is and walks out and Kate can't even blame her because it will be all Kate's fault. Just like this fight is. Just like everything is.

"Hey, hey." Melissa's expression softens and her arms uncross. "Kate, look at me, Katie," she says, her voice gentle as she crosses the space between them. 

Melissa cups Kate's face in her hands, her eyes full of concern. "No, baby," she says, thumbs brushing away tears Kate didn't even realize she was shedding. "Whatever you're thinking, no." Melissa tips Kate's head down, presses a kiss to her brow. "Shh now, Katie, I'm here." 

A crossover of my choice

"Wait, let me get this straight. You’re telling me that the Sheriff saved the world via street fighting?" Kate asks, sloshing wine out of her cup as she leans forward.

Melissa nods, then shakes her head, then nods again. ”Yeah, he saved the world, and, yeah there was fighting. But really, he save the world by punching some dude in the balls.”

An au of my choice

Kate says she wants to be a knight when she grows up and Chris laughs because girls aren't knights. Girls are ladies. Kate pushes him, hard, makes him fall down in front of everybody and tells him that she'd be a better knight than he'd be before running off to who knows where. Melissa doesn't say anything, just watches from where she's getting water from the castle well. 

But later, after her chores are done, she goes into the woods and finds Kate in their secret spot, the one they found when they were little enough not to care that one of them was the daughter of an Earl and the other the daughter of a cook. 

Kate's curled up in a ball, her hair a tangled mess and dirt splashed up to mid thigh on her fine, green dress. She's not crying, but her eyes are red and her voice is ragged when she speaks. "I don't want to be a lady," she says, sniffling a little. "I want to be a knight." 

Melissa bites at her lips, then nods. "You'd be an amazing knight," she tells Kate, because Kate _would_. "I'd be proud to have you as my knight, if I were a lady."

Kate smiles wide at that, her eyes crinkling up at the corners, and Melissa can't help but smile in return.


End file.
